


Noted!

by rufusrant



Series: Comet Pie [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship, for tumblr, note passing in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: "Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship and they send notes to each other during class. But Ronald sees one of them and is like "oh, what is that jerk writing to you"? And Harry doesn't want to show him but the redhead forcefully takes it and reads it and oh my god. Now he knows about the relationship and he is very not pleased."This was a request I got on Tumblr.





	Noted!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Noted! - Traducción](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245526) by [dari2210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210)



The only thing interesting about History of Magic, sorry to say, was the students in the class. Ron was more engrossed in how Hermione was clutching her quill, how Harry would tip his chair back whenever he leaned, or what people were whispering about- his observation skills thrived in the monotony. 

During a particularly boring lecture on the first cauldron ever to be made in Britain, there was a _giggle._ Ron turned to look at Hermione, but she hadn’t moved from her note-taking stance. Ron then turned to look at Harry, who was reading a scrap of parchment almost too close to his face, biting his bottom lip, as if trying very hard not to laugh. His cheeks were a lively tint of red, too bright to fit the sleepy greying vibe of Binns. Harry chuckled softly, and Ron grew curious. Harry turned to the opposite side of the room, where most of the Slytherins were seated, and shot a playful grin at somebody. 

Ron turned as well to see who it was, but the Slytherins had their heads on their desks and nothing behind their eyes. All except Malfoy, who had his textbook propped up.

Harry had started to scribble as well. His left arm crouched over his parchment protectively, as he chuckled some more. He was definitely **not** taking notes about cauldrons. Ron inched closer, but with a swift move, Harry tore off the bit of parchment and handed it to Dean. Wordlessly, Dean passed it on to Parvati, who passed it to Goyle, who tapped _Malfoy’s_  shoulder and handed the scrap to him.  

Ron blinked, and Malfoy was reading the scrap. He smiled, looked up, and smirked in his direction. Ron drew back slowly, his mind a hazy raincloud. Next to him, Harry was grinning at Malfoy, and _stuck his tongue out._

_Harry and Malfoy were smirking at each other._

Ron felt befuddled as he pretended to read his textbook and avoided looking at Harry. He turned to look at Malfoy again, and this time, he was passing down a scrap of parchment through Goyle, Parvati, and Dean, until it reached Harry. Ron felt a jab in his gut as he inched closer.

“Mate, why is that jerk writing to you?”

Harry flinched. He held the parchment against his chest. “Oh, uh, nothing really.”

“Malfoy’s been at your throat- _our_ throats since first year. He is not _nothing really,_ Harry. Why’s he writing to you? Let me see-”

Harry’s face flushed as Ron reached over to grab the parchment. “Wait, Ron, no! You don’t need to-”

Harry leaned out of his reach, but Ron was quick and plucked it out of his hands. 

“Ron! _No!”_ Harry whispered desperately. His eyes were the size of saucers, bridled with abrupt fear. He scuffled closer and tried to retrieve his parchment, but Ron was already skimming through the words. Ron’s eyes were also huge, as if the words were stinging them. _**Oh, Merlin-**_

* * *

They were seated across each other in Gryffindor common room. Ron had hustled both Harry and Malfoy through the portrait hole. Some younger Gryffindors stared, puzzled at the lanky Slytherin bloke seated next to Harry on their crimson sofa, with both hands in his lap. 

Ron plopped himself down in an armchair, eyes closed, a hand over his temple. He looked like a tired parent who had just caught his children having sex. 

“So,” Ron said slowly, removing his hand from his head. “You two have been together _how_ long now?”

Harry was looking down at the floor, face still red. “Um.”

Malfoy put an arm around Harry and looked Ron in the eye. “Since fourth year.”

Ron glared at Malfoy’s arm, draped over Harry’s shoulder. Malfoy pulled Harry closer to him. 

“And why,” Ron drawls, eyeing Harry directly now, “didn’t you tell me?”

Harry looked up to face Ron, his mouth an uneasy-looking line. “I, uh… knew you wouldn’t like it. With all our… _history,_ and all. The world’s getting dark again, Ron. I just wanted to be happy…” Harry sounded like he might cry. 

 Ron leaned forward, looking at Malfoy, then at Harry again. 

“Harry. As long as you’re happy, _I’m_ happy. _You’re_ my best mate! I’d still love you then! Even though I have some questions about your taste in blokes-”

“Hey!” said Malfoy. “I was younger then!”

Ron reached for his shoulder, pretending he hadn’t heard. “I shall now entrust you with Harry,” he said, trying to sound wise. “But you _dare_ treat him wrongly, you’ll have me _and_ Hermione to deal with.”

Malfoy smirked at him and Harry laughed. He took Ron’s hand and shook it. 


End file.
